Nonary Game: Ultimate Edition
This article, Nonary Game: Ultimate Edition, is property of Superjokertv. The Nonary Game: Ultimate Edition is a game orchestrated by Zero. The actual game is overseen by the AI Zero III. It is the focus of Zero Escape: Zero Salvation. While inspired by the original Nonary Game and the Ambidex Edition, the Ultimate Edition places additional psychological strain on its players by making sacrifice a key component. The game was played on February 5, 2030 in the Hive in Nevada. The players of the Nonary Game: Ultimate Edition are Jack, Sigma Klim, Phi, Junpei Tenmyouji, Akane Kurashiki, Diana, Maria, Carlos and Delta. Purpose The game was orchestrated by Jack with the assistance of the Crash Keys and the Special Office of Internal Security. The ultimate purpose of the game was to stop this Religious fanatic from destroying the world and preventing the deaths of eight billion people. Rules of the Nonary Game The ultimate goal of the Nonary Game is to escape the facility. They must escape through Door Nine, the only exit in the facility. In order to get through Door Nine, they must gain Bracelet Points (BP) through an Ultimate Game. The order of the game is: #Chromatic Door validation (10 minutes after Chromatic Doors open) #Escaping a room (No time limit) #Ultimate Game (45 minutes after opening an Ultimate Gate, or until all votes are received) #Ultimate Results (several minutes) #Chromatic Door Opening (Time varies between Ultimate Results and Chromatic Door Opening. Generally about an hour.) #Repeat 1-5 until start of the third round or Number 9 door is opened. Round 4 and onward, repeat 3 & 4 until Door Nine is opened. Bracelets All players will wear a bracelet. Anyone who attempts to break it or remove it will die through a lethal injection. Players' bracelets shows how many BP the player currently has, what color they are, and if they are a SOLO or PAIR. By pressing both buttons on the bracelet at the same time, the bracelet will display how many minutes are left before the next set of Chromatic Doors open or how many minutes are left before the Ultimate Gates close. The bracelets contain Soporil β and tubocurarine. The bracelet will inject the player via needles with Soporil β (an anesthetic), which is intended to put the player to sleep (though strong willed players can fight the anesthetic and will only be disoriented and sluggish). 9 minutes after that, tubocurarine (a muscle relaxant) will be injected, stopping the player's respiratory system, killing the player by asphyxiation. These will only be released if the player's BP equals or falls below zero, enters an invalid Chromatic Door, does not enter a Chromatic Door before it closes, attempts to remove/destroy the bracelet, enters Door 9 with less than 9 BP and during an Ultimate Game, no vote from either party of a chromatic team is received. The bracelet will only come off after the player escapes through Door Nine or does not sense the player's heartbeat. Chromatic Doors After each Ultimate Game, players will have a certain amount of time before the next set of Chromatic Doors will open. Once the Chromatic Doors are open, a player will have 5 minutes to enter it. If a player does not enter one by the time it closes, they will die. Only 3 people may enter a Chromatic Door (1 SOLO and 1 PAIR). Players in an invalid Chromatic Door combination will also die. Players must mix the colors of their Bracelet and the resulting color is the door they can enter. Players may also pair with another player(s) who have the same color Bracelet as their own and enter their complementary color door. White Doors require two complementary colors to open them. Each round, there is a different set of Chromatic Door colors. Round 1 and 2, there are three possible combinations for each door and three possible ways for teams to go through each door. Round 3, there is only one possible combination for each team. However, any White Combination Team can enter any White Door they wish. Escape Room After entering a Chromatic Door in the correct team combination, the players will enter a room and will have to find a password to a safe in each room by solving puzzles scattered throughout the room. The safe will hold important documents, important items, and a key to escape the room. Entering a secret password will give the player a secret file. Once a room has been successfully escaped from, any player may go through that room and its Chromatic Door, regardless of their bracelet color. Door Nine In order to open Door Nine, a player must have 9 or more BP. Players with less than 9 BP may try to open the door, but the door will not open. They will not be penalized if they try to do this. Once Door Nine is opened, it will remain opened for 9 seconds then close forever. The Nonary Game will end. Door Nine can only be opened once. After that, it will never open again, trapping the remaining players in the facility forever. If a player attempts to go through when Door Nine is open without 9 or more BP, they will die. Their bracelet will self-activate its lethal injection. Once Door Nine permanently closes, all other doors in the facility will unlock, allowing players to go to whatever rooms they wish if they did not go through there yet. Rules of the Ultimate Game The Ultimate Game, is a short game in between rounds to gain BP. Players vote to Save or Sacrifice their opponents to gain BP to eventually escape. At the end of each Ultimate Game, points are added or subtracted according to how the two player teams vote. The Ultimate Game takes place in the Sleeping Quarters. *Specific key cards are needed to open the Ultimate Gate each round by finding them in the rooms behind the Chromatic Doors. :*First Round: Alpha keys are required. :*Second Round: Beta keys are required. :*Third Round+: Omega keys are required for the third and every subsequent round afterwards. *There is no specific Ultimate Room players need to enter. They may choose whatever Ultimate Room they wish. *SOLO and PAIR teams that went through the same Chromatic Door will challenge each other for BP. *Once an Ultimate Gate has been opened, players will have 45 minutes to cast their vote. *At least one representative of each color group must vote. If both parties do not vote, both parties will die. *Once a player hits "START" on the voting screen, the Ultimate Gate will close until the current polling period ends. *At least 1 member of a PAIR needs to vote, so both players of a PAIR do not need to be in the Ultimate Room to vote. *If one member of a PAIR enters an Ultimate Room and the door shuts before the other can enter, the remaining member may not enter an unoccupied room to enter their own vote. Attempting to do so will result in a warning being issued. *Players that are a PAIR work together and will both receive or lose the same points from the results. PAIRs only get one vote shared among both members. *Players vote to Save or Sacrifice the person(s) they entered the preceding Chromatic Doors with. Depending on the action chosen by the players, points are assigned differently. :*If both parties choose Save, both parties receive 2 BP. :*If one party chooses to Sacrifice and the other chooses Save, the party who picked Sacrifice will receive 3 BP, while the party who picked Save will lose 2 BP. :*If both parties choose to Sacrifice, neither party will receive any points. *A non-voting party will default to ally as long as their opponent votes. *Upon concluding an Ultimate Game, all players' colors and SOLO/PAIR assignments will automatically shuffle randomly. *If a player's BP drops to or below zero after the results, they will automatically be penalized. *After the results of each of the first and second rounds, players will continue to the next round to get the next set of keys for the Ultimate Room. *After the third round, Omega Keys will reopen the Ultimate Gates (With the 45 minute wait between) until Door Nine is opened. Escape Rooms |} With a total of 6, Phi goes through the most escape rooms with Jack. Maria, Delta and Akana, at 5 each, are all tied for second place. Sigma is in third place with 4. Junpei goes through three. Diana and Carlos are both tied for least at one each. Category:Events